(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radar early warning systems. More particularly the system provides multiband detection of radar emissions without sensitivity degradation due to summation of wideband noise.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention early warning radar receivers utilized summation of many RF bands following initial RF detection. This was followed by pulse stretching, additional amplification and an audio output. Due to many channels being summed together the summed video noise rises and sensitivity suffers. Due to difficulty in discerning between radar pulses and noise the audio output warning of radar illumination was reduced in reliability.